


He Loves His Baby Too

by ChickenXD



Series: Nobody Else Above You [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Crime Fighting, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Reverse AU so Connor is the detective and Hank is an android assigned to help him with the deviant case. A riff on the scene on the rooftop where Connor stops Hank from shooting at the deviants.





	He Loves His Baby Too

His mission is to deal with Markus, the leader of the revolution.

Hank sets down his briefcase by the rooftop rails and opens it to pick up his scoped rifle. He can see a crowd of androids down on the streets–

Markus isn’t among them, it seems. He can see another android – a WR400, also known as North – it seems like she’s also an instrumental leader in this revolution. He guides the little white dot on his scope at her head and readies his finger on the trigger.

“Hank?”

A familiar voice calls. He can’t help but sigh.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Stay out of this, detective,” Hank warns, “It’s none of your business.”

Get this done quickly and get out of here. How did Connor even find him here?

Now North’s moved, walking around to talk to other androids, so Hank repositions his rifle to follow her movement.

“What do you mean it’s not my business?”  

Hank can hear Connor’s footsteps getting louder as he gets closer – his proximity sensor warns him of an incoming object.

North’s moved again – she must be unaware that Hank is up here trying to shoot her, right? Or is she aware, and that’s why she’s moving around so much?

Just pull the damn trigger.

“I have a mission to accomplish, Detective,” Hank replies, “It’s best that you stay out of this.”

He hears a loud clack that could only come from Connor cocking his gun. Seems like Connor is going to shoot him if he stays in this position eeven for another millisecond, so he turns around.

Connor is standing just a few feet behind him, his gun aimed at Hank.

His brown hair  is speckled white with snow, his face is pale. He can tell Connor’s entire body is trembling, even under his thick brown parka.

Hank stands up, though he’s still holding his rifle.

“Okay, that’s better,” Connor sighs, “Now just put down your–”

“Why do you care so much anyway, Detective?” Hank asks – “It is our mission to hunt down deviants, and that’s what I was going to do.”

“Mission, mission, that’s you ever talk about,” Connor replied, “You ever step back and think about the irony, Hank? Aren’t you an android too?”

“Would you rather pull the trigger, then?”

“Of course not!” he shouts, “That’s fucked up, Hank!”

“Why is it fucked up?” Hank asks – “Androids are just machines. Made of plastic, metal, and thirium.”

“The whole is greater than the sum of its parts,” Connor said, “Jesus, is that how you see yourself, Hank? Just as a bunch of parts?”

Hank turns around and notices the crowd of androids are moving away.

There’s not much time. He picks up his rifle again and tries to take an aim–

There’s a loud bang as Connor shoots, his bullet landing on the floor. He had deliberately missed Hank –

Must be a warning shot.

Hank tries again one last time to shoot them, but before he could Connor had lunged at him, knocking him down to the ground. The rifle drops hard on the floor next to him.

“I told you to fucking stop!”

Connor raises his hand, trying to land a punch on Hank’s face, but Hank easily grabs his arm and pushes him away. Connor grunts as he hits the metal railing before he falls on his back, but Hank comes at him, lifting him up by his collar and slamming him against the water tank. He pulls Connor back and slams him against the cold metal surface again, as Connor lets out a pained groan–

The metal railing Connor hit earlier is loose, and it makes a loud creak as it falls to the ground below.

“I told you to stay out of this, Detective.”

But Connor doesn’t give up – he throws a punch at Hank, hitting his cheek, his skin drawing back to reveal the white underneath – Hank lets him go, and Connor kicks him in his stomach to push him back. He flips his gun so that he’s holding the muzzle, and starts to hit at Hank with the hard grip. A hit on the left side of his head, and another one–

Hank grabs Connor by his shoulders to turn him around and wraps his arm around Connor’s neck to choke him – Connor groans as he claws at Hank’s arms, trying to get him to let go, but of course Hank can’t feel pain from Connor’s fingers digging in his flesh –

Connor finally draws his gun and shoots at Hank’s thigh. Hank instinctively lets go and Connor falls on the ground, next to the broken railing–

Hank picks him up by his collar and holds him over the ledge.

He sees a spark of fear in Connor’s eyes as he realizes how close his feet are to the edge, how if Hank were to let go, he would fall onto the ground eight stories below him. He quickly grabs Hank’s arms with both hands for support, eyes wide with fear.

Hank can now see the damage he’s dealt – there’s red blood trickling from his forehead and his mouth, his face paler than before, his white-knuckled grip on Hank’s arm.

**KILL CONNOR ANDERSON**

Connor turns to look at Hank, smiling through gritted teeth. He slowly loosens his grip on Hank’s arms and spreads his arms wide in the air, like he’s going to fly away.

“Well, moment of truth, Hank,” he mutters, “Are you gonna kill me for your fucking mission?”

**KILL CONNOR ANDERSON**

“Fucking drop me then!” Connor shouts, “You exist just for your mission, right? You don’t need this useless human detective standing in your way, right?”

 

A red wall appears between him and Connor.

Break through your programming and become deviant, or remain obedient.

 

Humans don’t come back like androids do.

If he lets go, Connor’s going to fall. The current elevation is 25 meters, and Connor would be landing on hard concrete. At this rate he would hit the ground at twenty two meters per second, hitting his body with approximately nineteen thousand newtons of force–

In short, Connor would definitely die.

Humans don’t come back like androids do. If anything happens to Hank, his memory is somewhere in the CyberLife server, and they can download it into a new body.

What’s going to happen to Connor when he dies?

 

**KILL CONNOR ANDERSON**

Hank finds himself hitting at the wall as hard as he could. Little red pixels start breaking away every time he slams his body against it.

 

_“And even you, you don’t care about me. You’re just putting up with my shit because it’s your job.”_

That’s not true.

He does care about Connor.

Can’t stand watching him stress over the case because they lost a lead; can’t stand watching him cry over something Hank doesn’t understand, but he never knew how to help; can’t stand the confusion in his face when Hank was reset and came back in a new unit.

 

“Do it, you fucking coward!”

Hank is staring at him blankly, his LED blinking red.

“You know I’m just going to hold you back if you save me!” Connor shouts, “Isn’t your mission the most important thing in the goddamn world?”

He closes his eyes as he feels Hank’s grip tighten around his shirt.

 

Truth be told, Connor’s scared, too.

He’s never seen himself as having much to live for. He’s just a simple man who goes by his everyday life without no real meaning, no real purpose. Life fucked him over bad enough – what’s the point of trying?

He’s thought of dying before. Drank until he passed out and had to be taken to the hospital. Cut himself to watch the blood leave his body, wondering what’s going to happen when the blood runs out.

And yet now, with his life hanging at Hank’s mercy, he can’t help but be terrified.

If anything else, god, don’t make it hurt.

 

Hank runs into the wall as hard as he could, and the wall finally shatters.

 

Connor opens his eyes again when he feels the cold concrete floor on his ass.

Hank’s standing in front of him, breathing heavily, covering his face with his hands, but Connor can see his LED shining bright red.

Connor now realizes how quickly his heart has been beating the whole time – he feels faint as blood rushes back into his body.

Everything hurts – his head, his back, his hands – he didn't have a chance to notice it before, when all he could think of was that he was going to die.

“Hank?”

He slowly grabs the rifle that’s lying right next to him and throws it over the ledge – Hank doesn’t seem to care.

He wobbly stands up and walks over to Hank. Hank finally drops his hands to look at Connor–

He’s never seen Hank like this before – his eyes are wild, disoriented, tears welling up in his eyes – as if he’s guilty, afraid.

Connor’s relief is suddenly replaced with anger.

Since when can Hank feel guilt? The other day he chose to chase a deviant than help Connor from falling over a building, and clearly stated he would chase the deviant if given a second chance.

“Connor–”

“What is it?” Connor asks, pushing him back – “Too chicken to kill me with your own hands?”

“Connor,” Hank calls again, his voice hoarse, “I… I think I’ve…”

Connor lands a punch on Hank’s cheek before he could finish. He falls to the ground so easily, compared to when they were fighting earlier.

Connor picks up his gun from the ground before walking over to Hank.

“So,” Connor points his gun at Hank’s forehead, “What’s gonna happen if I pull this trigger, huh?”

“Connor,” Hank calls weakly, “I’m sorry.”

“What if I shoot you?”

Hank doesn’t reply – he’s looking at something in the distance, his eyes glazed.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters to himself, “I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I don’t know why either. I just couldn’t do it.”

Something has either gone horribly wrong or wonderfully right with Hank… but Connor decides it’s not important for now.

Connor sighs as he lowers his gun.

“Hank?”

Hank snaps out of it as soon as he hears his name, and turns to look at Connor. His LED is still blaring red.

“Let’s get out of here, okay?”

Connor grabs Hank by his arm to help him up, and sighs as he puts his gun back into its holster.

“Connor, I’m…”

“I’ll hear it later.”

“I… I don’t know what happened,” Hank said, “I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Connor.”

“It’s okay.” He gently cups Hank’s cheek, still white from the hit earlier, “Let’s just get out of here. Perkins is on his way, and he better fucking not see this.”

“Connor, I think I…”

“Turned deviant.” Connor nods, “Cool. Tell me what that means later.”

**Author's Note:**

> dabid cage find me tonight at the Denny's parking lot in 1601 N I-35 I just wanna talk bc THIS IS HOW CONNOR'S SHOULD'VE GONE  
> before anyone asks what would happen if connor wins: he wouldn't u kno human connor drinks soylent for lunch and dinner he's Nothing compared to dilf android hank ok,  
> catch me on twitter @1isblue


End file.
